


The Healing Factor

by superbaturalross



Series: Sabriel Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel Week Day 1: Hurt/Comfort, Sabriel Week Fics, sexual mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaturalross/pseuds/superbaturalross
Summary: Sam and Dean don't allow their resident angels to miraculously heal them. Perhaps there's a reason. Whatever it is, Gabriel thinks it's dumb. Especially when Sam's back is slashed open by a werewolf.





	The Healing Factor

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for Sabriel Week :D

His leg is broken in three places, his shoulder was relocated while he downed a fifth of jack, Cas holding him still while Dean wrenched the bone back into the socket. And now he’s recovering from the slash of three claw marks marring the skin of his scarred back. 

“You know you’re making this intentionally difficult right?” Gabriel asks, snapping on some latex gloves. 

“I’m not sure logic is the most rational way of making them see reason,” Castiel interjects, concentrating on Dean’s injury as he sutures. 

Sam passes the jack back to Dean before he pillows his head on his arms. “I’m ready,” he says, pulling a rag into his mouth to clamp down when Gabriel stitches him up. 

“So. Let me get this straight. You have two celestial beings, an archangel and a seraph, and you want us to patch you up like two teddy bears that had the stuffing ripped outta you?” Gabriel asks, a sharp sting blooming across Sam’s back as he jabs the needle in. 

“I mean that’s kinda what happened,” Dean said before downing another swig of his drink. 

Sam grunts into the gag, his earlier moan turning into a sharp cry. Tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, slipping down his cheeks, an autonomic response as Gabriel continues stitching him up, none too gently. 

As they slip down his cheek he hears a snort of laughter from Dean along with his annoyingly sing songy voice of glee. “You crying Sammy?” Dean asks. “Can’t take the pain like a man.” 

Sam spits out the rag and his jaw tightens in anger, his nostrils flaring. “Shut up man!” He exclaims. “Least I don’t cry every time that dog commercial comes up with the song.” He begins singing loudly and off key “In the aaaaarms of the aaaangels.” 

Dean smacks Sam’s head before yowling in pain as Castiel finishes his stitches. “Jesus Cas!” He exclaims. “Fucking warn a guy will ya?” He wipes the stray tears from his cheeks and before Sam can comment, he jams the rag back in Sam’s mouth. 

“Well it would seem you too have a few tears to shed on the matter,” Castiel says, smirk playing at the corners of his lips. 

Sam gives Cas a nod of approval. 

Dean’s expression remains stormy. “Hey jus’ cause I don’t wanna dog peein’ all over the place doesn’t mean I like see ‘em starvin’ or nothin’.” 

His drawl does always get stronger when he’s defending his manliness. It’ll go down an octave next. And Sam is tempted to push, but just as he does, Gabriel interjects. 

“Is it wrong that this is turning me on?” Gabriel asks, a stage whisper to Castiel which earns a mournful glare from Sam. He returns the glare with a soft kiss to Sam’s temple before Gabriel returns to patching him up, eliciting another sharp cry of pain from Sam. 

Dean, ever helpful, thrusts the bottle of whiskey back into Sam’s hand and Sam spits out the rag before he drinks. 

“Careful feathers, you harm a hair on Sammy’s head I’ll drive a blade in your chest.” Dean says, his perpetual frown almost comical as he battles his own winces of pain. 

Gabriel pauses before Sam can hear him groan, the table creaking as he leans his weight down on it. “So you want me to heal him or not?” 

This shuts Dean up. “No healing,” he says, pointing at Gabriel, accusation in his eyes. Sam thrusts the bottle back at Dean and Dean takes it away, practically chugging it. 

Sam suppresses a chuckle before pulling the gag back into his mouth, groaning as the movement in his good arm pulls the new stitches along his back. There’s a sharp jab of pain as Gabriel none to kindly sews his back into submission. Sam responds to these attacks with more moans in earnest before there’s a pause as Gabriel pulls the sutures tight. 

“You know,” he says, and Sam can practically hear the smirk in his voice. “This brings me back to the last time I heard you making these noises. As I remember I was balls deep—“

“Enough!” Dean interjects, holding up his whiskey laden hand. 

“Sheesh,” Gabriel says, as Sam’s cheeks burn red in embarrassment. “Try to share romantic anecdotes and see where it gets ya,” he adds. 

It elicits a laugh from Sam and he turns to lock eyes with Gabe. 

Gabriel smiles back, eyes softening as he leans forward to brush a lock of hair back from Sam’s face. “Maybe I’ll just get those noises outta ya later,” he says, removing the rag from Sam’s mouth. “But I’m done with ya now ya mortal weirdo.” 

“Is that a promise?” Sam asks. 

“Please. Stop,” Dean says, as Castiel finishes stitching up his arm. 

Sam shakes his head, fondness creeping into his expression for their found family. 

He’s about to get up when Dean holds his shoulder down, his eyes narrowing as he inspects the stitches. 

“DE _ aaannn,”  _ Sam groans. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

Gabriel lets out a huff of righteous indignation. “Fine?” He asks, unrolling the ace bandage. “This, my friends, is a work of art. These stitches? They’re fit to be displayed in medical journals for years to come. Man I almost wanna keep you unhealed forever for how good these stitches are.” 

Dean’s eyebrows scrunch. “Did you…arrange the stitches here into a G?” 

Gabriel places a large piece of gauze over Sam’s back. “That’s not important right now,” he says, patting the gauze possessively. 

Sam stifles a laugh into his elbow, wincing as the huff of air pulls his stitches. 

Dean continues glaring at Gabriel as he pulls Sam up, taking the ace bandage to wrap Sam’s back while Gabriel holds the gauze in place. 

The shots of whiskey go right into Sam’s head as he leans heavily on Gabriel. 

“Watch it there, Dean has to get between us,” Gabriel says, and Sam feels his lips press against his forehead. 

“He’s always b’tween us,” Sam says with a drowsy laugh. 

Gabriel’s eyes narrow and he snaps his fingers in front of Sam. “Heya kiddo you with me?” He asks, cupping Sam’s cheek. 

“Nah,” Sam says, batting his hand forward, patting Gabriel’s chest as Dean passes the ace bandage over Sam’s chest 

Gabriel tilts his head to the side. “That’s not exactly what I wanna hear….” He says, trailing off.

Sam huffs in laughter and grips the side of the table to stabilize himself. “Stood up too quickly,” he says, still leaning on Gabe. 

Gabriel laughs and he gives Dean a pat on the back. 

Dean responds with a glare as he finishes the bandaging. 

“C’n we go t’bed?” Sam asks, pressing his face into Gabriel’s shoulder, hunched over almost comically as he whines, the whiskey finally hitting him.

“Sure thing big guy,” Gabriel says, already guiding Sam back to their bedroom. 

Sam falls heavily on his front, letting out an ‘oof’ as he sinks into the mattress. “Thnks,” he says, his voice muffled by the foam of the mattress. 

“I don’t get it,” Gabriel says. 

“The concept of thanks?” Sam asks, turning his head so that he’s facing him. “I thought you guys were big on that....” he trails off. 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Letting me heal you, this just feels--” he tosses his hands up in the air. “I’m an angel--why can’t I do the one thing that I  _ know _ would make you feel better?” 

“Lots of things you do make me feel better,” Sam says, his voice laden with innuendo. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Well I know that Sammich--I just mean--what’s the point of dating an archangel if he can’t even heal his monster hunting boyfriend?” 

Sam turns his head and looks away. “It’s not fair,” he says softly. 

Gabriel tilts his head. “Well that’s a new one.” 

“‘S not fair,” Sam repeats. “That I should be saved every time cause I get you--when there are people out there dying. And I mean hunters too...risking their lives and dying for the cause.” 

Gabriel frowns, interlacing his fingers with Sam’s. "Go on," he says, a slight commanding edge to his tone that he knows for a fact Sam responds well to. 

"I just--wanna have the same chances as everyone else. And not have to feel like I'm cheating or pretending to fight." Sam trails off. "And I know it's dumb. But--if I take the easy way out, I'll always feel it." 

“I can’t pretend I understand,” Gabriel says, before he lays down next to Sam. “But I’ll try to respect it kiddo.” 

“Mph,” Sam says by way of agreement…at least Gabriel hopes. 

Sam turns his head to face Gabriel again and there’s a smile that breaks out over his face. It’s like the sun and Gabriel can only feel the warmth his Father spoke of when He created humanity. 

“I love you,” Sam says softly. 

Gabriel leans forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you too Samshine.” 

And just maybe, everything's going to be okay. 


End file.
